AmericaXReader Romeo and Juliet
by JiffyPeanutbutterGirl
Summary: The story based off of Romeo and Juliet script...Got the Idea from English class ... Yeah I'm Juliet and I'm not a fan of my Romeo so that probly why i got this Idea lol. It will be cute and a little fluffy :3


You're in your 2th period English class and your teacher is going over a scene in Romeo and Juliet. You're Juliet and your crush Alfred is Romeo!

"Okay, class first Monday morning can I have Romeo and Juliet on the stage." told the class, a couple kids in your class turned and smiled at you, and your best friend Natalia winked at you causing you to blush.

Natalia knew everything about you epically she knew how you had a crush on Alfred Jones since the 5th, you simply adore him and when you found out that he was Romeo and you were Juliet your heart fluttered.

~~~~RING! ~~~~~

The bell rang pulling you out of your train of thought (I know it's like my other AmericaXReader but I promise you it's only this part) You grabbed your books and rushed to the door not noticing the someone left there purse on the ground causing you to trip into the person in front of you, '_Of course' you_ thought as you screeched losing your books and falling into Alfred, you both fell to the ground.

Everyone around you laughed and giggled as Alfred got up to help you, he extended his hand to help you up, you looked at his extend hand in awe and the grabbed his hand so he could help pull you up.

"Are you all right?" He asked as you blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine." You said adverting your gaze from his, he them got down and grabbed your books and handing them to you.

"Just watch out for spontaneous purses coming out of nowhere." He jokingly said as he walked out the of the class room.

~Le derp time skip~

The final bell rang and you headed to your locker, you were one of the last people in the hall, when you got to the locker you saw Alfred leaning up against the locker next to yours.

"Hey, (Y/N)." He said smiling at you, staring in to you bright (E/C) orbs.

"Hey, what's up Alfred?" You said smiling back.

"So um… Tomorrow do you want to come over and practice lines?" he asked you, making you blush.

"Sure, I'd love to." You said, he then handed you a paper with his number on it.

"Text or call me for details on tomorrow." He then turned and jogged off toward to the front of the school.

You grabbed your stuff and walk out to the parking lot to meet up with Natalie at her car.

"There you are! I was getting ready to leave without you." She said frustrated at me taking my time.

"I was talking to Alfred." You said sliding in to the passenger seat as she hopped into the driver seat.

"What! Give me details!" She said in awe.

"Well he wants to practice lines with me for class on Monday." You told her, "He also gave me his number too." Natalie then squeaked and smiled at you.

"Ohmygosh!" She gushed causing you to laugh.

~Again Le time skip. ~

Later that day you grabbed his number and your phone, you sat down on your bed and typed your text to Alfred.

'Hey Alfred its (Y/N)'

You sent him a simple text and he replied within seconds.

'Hey (Y/N), what's up?'

'We still up for tomorrow?'

You asked him and again he replied quickly.

'Yeah you want to meet at my house at 5ish?'

'Sure, that's good with me.'

You blushed like crazy after you sent that text to him, you were excited and you couldn't wait for tomorrow, you then grabbed your iPod and started to listen to _Stephen Jerzak_ album.

~Derp Time skip again. ~

You were in your car heading over to Alfred's house, when you got there he greeted you at the door, and invited you in.

"So you want to get started practicing or do you want to watch a movie?" he jokingly asked

"I think we should practice." You said smiling at him, he then directed you to the living room and told you to make yourself at home while he went to the kitchen to get some bottles of water.

You open your script to the scene you left off on in class, the ball room scene where you and Romeo meet.

"So how about we skip to our part?" he said with a smirk on his face, you nodded as he continued to his line.

_"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:" _he said as he then looked in to your eyes,  
_"My lips, two blushing pilgrims ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a  
tender kiss." _He recited the line so perfectly you almost wanted to swoon_._

_"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your  
hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows  
in this;" _you went on saying your line, only stuttering once,  
_"For saints have hands that pilgrims'  
hands do touch,_  
_And palm to palm is holy  
palmers' kiss." _When you finished reciting your line he smiled at you causing you to blush, next thing to your surprise you felt his warm soft lips against yours.

You tensed up for a second then relaxed in to the kiss, the kiss getting a little more passionate, as you let him explore your mouth, he then pulled away leaving each other breathless.

"I love you (Y/N)." Alfred said smiling at you "and I always did love you, when I met you in 5th grade I knew that I really liked you." He started to blush; you smiled at him placing a hand on his cheek.

You smiled looking into his bright blue orbs, you then quickly kissed him on the lips, "I love you too, my dearest Romeo." You said making him smile.

"Let's just hope we don't die in the end like Romeo and Juliet did." He jokingly said wrapping both of his arms around your shoulders, hugging you.

(You found your Romeo and Alfred found his Juliet you and you two lived happily ever after, at least this one ended without the two lovers dying…

Okay not as good as my first one… but still I hoped you enjoyed it!)


End file.
